


Sweet Dreams

by sarurin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarurin/pseuds/sarurin
Summary: It was unbelievable. He had laid the futon on the floor for Tooru to sleep on, but, once again, he had squeezed himself over his small and cramped bed.





	

It was unbelievable. He had laid the futon on the floor for Tooru to sleep on, but, once again, he had squeezed himself over his small and cramped bed. They could barely fit. The space was tight, but that didn’t seem to stop him. As a result, Tadashi was pushed against the wall and he couldn’t even move.

They were so close. There was hardly any room and that was more than Tadashi could handle at once. He couldn’t see himself, but he was sure his face was bright red.

In reality, he liked having his boyfriend that way, but he was sure that he wouldn’t get a wink of sleep. He was too nervous for it. They had been in the same situation a few times before, and even then, it was something he didn’t think he would ever get used to. Tadashi wanted to push him away, but at the same time, he wanted to pull him closer if that was even possible.

Then again, Tooru was the only person in the world that could make lose his mind that way. He was the only person that could make him shudder by his mere touch. His thoughts, his heart, his body belonged to him and he was afraid that he would notice how much he wanted him right then and there.

He inched closer, discreetly, letting his warmth embrace him. They had been talking nonsense just moments ago, but exhaustion had quickly taken over. Tooru had been yawning nonstop until he slowly began to doze off. He had mumbled something underneath his breath before he closed his eyes and remained absolutely still. For a minute, the only thing he could hear was his steady breathing. It was relaxing, soothing, causing him to smile slightly.

With a gulp, he quietly watched Tooru’s resting face within the darkness of his room. He hadn’t said anything in a while. He wasn’t sure if he was asleep or not, but he was always happy to see that side of him. Truly, he looked like a majestic being sent from heaven.

Tadashi couldn’t find a better opportunity to stare and gaze at his perfect features. He was absolutely beautiful, gorgeous to say the least.

But, what was more amazing still, was that he had chosen to date him out of everyone else.

“I can’t believe...that you’re my boyfriend," he whispered, lifting his hand and caressing the side of his cheek. He smiled once more, admitting to himself that he was absolutely in love. He was hopeless. “I must be the luckiest person...in the world.”

“Then I’m probably the luckiest person in the universe.” He was suddenly startled by him as he took his hand to kiss it. Tadashi immediately looked away and hid his flustered reaction underneath the blanket. “We’re here like this and you still doubt me? Is it really that hard to believe?”

“That’s not what I meant. I’m just...so happy. It scares me.”

“Really? But, there’s nothing to be scared of. I would never hurt you. Never.” He buried his head in his neck and let out a long sigh. Underneath the blankets, they held hands with their legs intertwined, tangled with one another. “Hmm, you’re so warm. You’d be the perfect heater during the winter.”

“Well, it is pretty cold outside because of the rainy weather. It feels nice…” Tadashi brushed the setter's hair with his fingers and when he suddenly stopped, Tooru whined like a child for him to continue. He quietly chuckled.

“You know, if you’re tired, you should sleep.” He assured him, but Tooru shook his head. Really, he was as stubborn as he could be in instances.  “Don’t you have to wake up early tomorrow? I mean, we do have school and morning practice. It’s going to take an extra toll on your body if you don’t get the rest you need.”

“Believe it or not, it’s kind of impossible to fall asleep when you’re in a position like this, Yama-chan.”

Understanding what he was referring to, Tadashi felt the heat rising to his cheeks again. He bolted up from the bed with embarrassment which caused Tooru to laugh hysterically. He couldn’t stop yawning moments ago, but it seemed he would always have enough energy to tease him.

“If I’m honest, sleeping is the last thing I want to be doing….” Tooru gave him a wink, along with a mischievous grin which just about pushed his limit. His heart felt like it was about to explode. “But, you’re right. We have school tomorrow. I shouldn’t even be sleeping over to begin with. It’s really becoming habit now. I should just move in already, don’t you think?”

Tadashi shook his head, grabbing the blanket from him and pulling it up to his neck. He couldn’t lay back down.  He was afraid that he’d be the one to give in first. He was afraid that his hands would reach out to touch him on their own, without permission.

“I know I’m always the one that suggests it and invites you over, but you don’t have to say yes every time. Your school and home are pretty far away from here.”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle. Nothing wrong with an early morning walk, Yama-chan.” He tugged the blanket back on purpose and let it slip from his hands. Tooru curled it up over his lap, so he wouldn’t snatch it from him anymore. “I don’t mind this and neither do you and neither does your mom. She seems to like me each time more and more.”

“Yeah, but the problem is she doesn’t know the real you.”

“She knows enough about me to get a clear picture of my personality. She knows you’re important to me and that’s probably more than enough. You like me right back, so there’s really no problem.”

The setter thoughtfully rubbed his chin and Tadashi took that chance to pull the blanket back in his direction, leaving Tooru completely exposed to the coldness of the room.  He quickly sat up as well and pretended to shiver. Tadashi did everything he could to prevent himself from smiling. After all, Tooru always had a way to exaggerate.

“Hey, that’s mean! I’m cold too you know!”

“You started it.”

“I did not!”

“You’re always taking the blanket during the night. Then, you move around so much. I’ve actually been kicked in my sleep before. That's why you should sleep on the futon."

“It’s not like I do it on purpose, though.” Tooru shrugs, but he reaches out to touch his arm. He slides his finger up to his jaw before he slowly traces the edges of his lips. “You made me sleep on the futon once and the next morning, I found you right next to me anyways. There's no point. You can’t leave me even if you want to.”

“That’s true, I suppose.” He didn’t let go of the blanket even though Tooru kept pulling on it with one hand while he tried to distract him with the other. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Stop being stubborn, Yama-chan. Let me borrow the blanket or come lay back down with me. I’m seriously cold.”

“Doesn’t seem like it. You’re wearing...boxers after all. Honestly, what if someone came in and saw you like this?” Tadashi shook his head, but caught off guard for a mere second, the blanket was taken away from him once again with full force. He pouted, but Tooru reached out to touch his cheeks with both his hands. Then, out of nowhere, he pressed them together to squeeze his face

“No one is going to come in here. That’s why I love coming over. It’s perfect and we can be together like this. My sister is always at my place with my nephew and if she saw you around I would never hear the end of it.” He finally lets go of his face to kiss him gently on the lips.

“She doesn’t know that I’m seriously dating someone, but I think she suspects. She won’t leave me alone half the time. She always asking and saying _‘Tooru, who are you texting so much?’_ and _‘Why are you smiling so honestly like that? It’s creeping me out!’_ and _‘Who in the hell is Yama-chan? A girlfriend?’_ It’s pretty annoying.”

Tadashi couldn’t help but laugh. He hadn’t met his sister yet, but he could easily imagine someone pestering him that way. Still, he knew what that felt like since the entire team acted the same way toward him. “You’re that obvious?”

“Like if you aren’t?”

At some point, they forgot about the blanket they had been fighting for minutes ago. Instead, Tadashi moved in closer, leaning his hand over his boyfriend’s thigh. He pressed his lips over his again, assertively, in a way that he had never done before. The sensation of his mouth, his lips, his tongue was breathtaking. Shortly, they were both panting and gasping for air.

When they parted, Tooru quickly turned around, placing his arm over his face to hide the blush that had erupted because of him. He was absolutely adorable.

Tadashi felt pleased with himself since he could make the tables turn just as easily. “I can be.”

“I can see that…” Tooru's voice was soft and luring. It distracted him from what was happening. It resonated deep within him and his thoughts. The smell of his sweet shampoo consumed him. His eyes hypnotized him and took him to world he was unfamiliar with.

Still, Tadashi smiled at him, surprised by his own actions. His arms were wrapped around his neck. Slowly, he was pulling him in closer and closer until their foreheads touched. “Yama-chan, wanna know something?"

“What?” Tadashi could hardly register his movements as he kissed him, eagerly and almost desperately like if he couldn’t get enough, like if he needed him to live. “What is it?”

“You’re the first person...I’ve ever been with this way.”

“Is that so?” He could hardly believe him, but seeing him fidget just as nervously as he did, confirmed the truth in his words. It wasn’t the first time he was being told something like that. Tooru had emphasized, more than a couple of times, that he was truly the first person he had ever loved. It made him happy to hear.

“Then, we’re the same. I don’t think I’ve ever had such strong feelings for anyone before either.”

“Oh, is this a second confession?” Tooru had slowly pushed him back against the mattress. He supported himself on his hands and knees, hovering on top of him. He looked down and stared at him straight in the eyes. “I definitely wouldn't mind it at all.”

He hadn't noticed yet, but his hands started pulling his shirt, threatening to yank it right off his body at any given moment. Not wanting to get left behind, Tadashi mustered the courage and played with the elastic edge on his boyfriend’s boxers. He kept teasing him, gliding his finger over his back and watching him almost squirm as he embraced tightly.

It wasn’t long before Tooru’s impatience began to show. He leaned in further, but Tadashi didn’t move his hand. He kept it there, sliding it under his shirt, moving it around and up to his chest.

While he didn’t say anything, he could feel Tooru’s heart beating just as fast as his was. It was relieving, thrilling to know that they were both the same, that they were both madly and hopelessly in love. Out of breath, his boyfriend whispered his name over and over again. “Tadashi...uhh, Tadashi, you’re so beautiful.”

His passionate kisses traveled down to his neck and he could feel Tooru's trembling hand adjust over his hip. He positioned him, lifting his legs and getting in between. Tadashi, meanwhile, bit his lower lip, holding on to his consciousness, not letting himself give in to the pleasure. It was still too soon. 

However, Tooru suddenly, and repeatedly, nipped him below the ear. It startled him and he couldn’t help but moan. Almost instantly, it was followed by a few draining and instense bites that he was sure would leave marks. Tadashi was tempted to do the same, annoyed by the setter's rising possessiveness.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you something?” Tooru quietly whispered, tickling his skin with his hot breaths. “Why are you wearing my shirt? You know, that isn’t making things any easier, right?”

“We'll, you’re wearing my shirt.” He pulled on the collar to emphasize. “There’s practically a drawer full with your clothing now. That’s how often you’ve been here.”

“Yeah, since your stuff fits me kind of tight.”

“Because you’re broader and taller than me!” Tadashi almost exclaimed, but his boyfriend prevented him from speaking any further by placing his index finger over his lips. He hushed him silently, seductively, causing him to tremble under his grasp.

“Someone is going to hear you, love.” Again, he was messing around with him since he knew just as well as he did that they were completely alone. “Don’t blame me if you’re sore tomorrow.”

“Oh my god. How can you say that?” Feeling his blush extend from both ends, Tadashi quickly covered his face with his hands. His boyfriend laughed at his shyness since really, by that point, there was nothing new to be embarrassed about.

“Last time, Suga noticed that something was wrong with me and that I wasn’t acting like my normal self. He asked me what was going on and he somehow figured out my sex life…I can’t look at him in the eyes anymore.”

“He always was a bit forward and direct like that, huh? Then again, he probably has the dirtiest mind out of everyone.”

“That’s not true?”

Tooru smirked and lowered his sweats down to his knees. Like always, he was slow and gentle despite the burning impatience in his eyes. He tilted his head, licking his lips and pushing forward for another kiss. Tadashi responded by deepening it, tasting him in every way possible.

And regardless of that, he was sweet and he held him like if he was the most precious thing to ever exist. He had never done something to make him feel pressured or obligated. He was respectful and even their first time had been something special. Tadashi could still remember the way the setter kept asking him, over and over, if he was okay or if it hurted. They were both new and inexperienced, but losing control wouldn’t help. So, Tooru would only continue after he was reassured that he was fine.

The last thing thing he wanted to do was hurt or harm him, so he was always careful to prepare. It was just one of his many ways of showing how much he cared for him.

“Hey...Tooru?” He struggled to speak since Tooru kept kissing him further down, from his neck to his chest to his inner thigh. He could only grip and hold onto the bedsheets as his most sensitive spots were sucked and toyed with by his boyfriend’s soft lips.

“Hmm?”

“I love y-you more than anything in the world.”

“Yeah, I know. You don’t have to tell me.” Tooru took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. Before he pressed on, he slid his finger down his stomach to his briefs, bringing to his attention how hard he already was. Honestly, he was a mess.

“I’m a selfish person, Tadashi, and I don’t want you to think about anything that isn’t me.” He was slowly losing himself to the moment again, his body getting hotter with each passing second. “I love you and I’m confident that I'm the only one that can make you feel this way.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was going in my one shot collection, but in the end, I decided to make it a separate thing even though it's still connected to it. You can find them under title Like the Stars in my stuff. Also, this was definitely not the ending I had in mind, but I couldn't help myself. There's nothing mature about this, so I'm quite embarrassed. I've been writing forever and yet, this feels so new to me, ahhh. 
> 
> I've been sick this whole week and even now, I haven't gotten much better, but this was the result of my illness. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I apologize for my mistakes!
> 
> We'll get Tooru's point of view next :)


End file.
